


Touch

by Creneau



Series: Dirk/Hobbs [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: Hobbs comforts Dirk.





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Dirk/Todd is my Dirk Gently OTP, but there's a lack of Sherlock Hobbs love!
> 
> Who else is desperately hoping he's still alive?

Dirk splashed cold water on his face and looked at himself in the dingy bathroom mirror. He looked bloody awful. Todd, Farah, and Tina went out to investigate. He wanted to go, he was a detective after all, but Todd told him to stay at the station and take a breather. Of course Todd noticed he was off lately, he couldn't hide that from his best friend - no matter how hard he tried. Hobbs offered to stay with him. God, he felt horrible for snapping at him earlier. Hobbs was one of the few people who understood his holistic perspective, who openly welcomed it. He was... nice? Yeah, he was nice. 

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, you okay in there?" asked Hobbs.

Dirk cleared his throat before answering. "Uh, yeah. I'm quite alright. Thanks." He opened the door and was greeted by Hobbs' frown.

The sheriff tilted his head. "You're lying, aren't you?" 

Dirk sighed. Was he that obvious? 

"Not lying exactly... I'm okay, just frustrated," Dirk confessed, "I thought this new case would be exciting and different. I thought things would be better. Something feels off."

Hobbs looked him up and down. "Well, this case is certainly exciting for me."

Dirk raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or did Hobbs sound almost flirtatious? 

Hobbs quickly finished his statement. "Exciting and albeit terrifying, I'll admit. Nothing ever happens in this gosh darn town. Not until you showed up, Dirk." 

The detective scoffed. "It's not me causing the excitement. The universe just draws me to it, I'm afraid. There's nothing special about me."

Hobbs looked shocked by Dirk's words. "Nothing special? What are ya talkin' about?"

They were still standing in the bathroom doorway. Hobbs put his hands on Dirk's shoulders, steadying him. It should have felt cramped, but it was comfortable. 

"You're special, Dirk. Trust me. I'm pretty sure the universe agrees."

Dirk lunged forward and hugged him. Hobbs sucked in a breath, not expecting the sudden affection. He patted Dirk's back.

"Thank you," Dirk whispered. 

Dirk's hair tickled his chin and he smiled. "You're welcome," Hobbs whispered back.

Dirk tightened their embrace. "I acted like a jerk earlier. Todd was right, I was too harsh. You- you didn't deserve that." 

Then Hobbs felt his shirt dampen. Wait, was Dirk crying? 

"Hey, listen," Hobbs tried to console him, "It's okay, I understand. Want to go sit on the couch?"

Dirk leaned back from the hug and nodded. He let Hobbs lead him to the back room. 

"Just relax, okay? I'll get you some water."

With Hobbs gone, Dirk's mind was racing again. Water. Mona Wilder. He had to find the boy. Who's the boy? Where's the boy?

"Hey, you still in there?" Hobbs waved his hand in front of Dirk's zoned out face.

"Hmm? Yes, oh yes. I was thinking." He took the water from Hobbs' other hand. "Thank you."

Hobbs sat down next to him, his worry clear. "Maybe you should take a break from thinking. I know it's hard, but maybe try? What usually helps you calm down... holistically?"

Dirk laughed, loving the way Hobbs added "holistically" at the end. 

"Touch," he found himself saying without overthinking it. 

The sheriff looked confused. "Touch?"

"Yeah, touch. Whenever I'm overwhelmed, human contact usually helps calm me," Dirk was suddenly embarrassed, "Blackwing would actually use that against me... I was touch starved for months at a time. They only touched me if I did something they considered correct behavior. Positive reinforcement or whatever."

Hobbs listened, mouth agape with incredulity.

Dirk continued, "It was... horrible. All the ways they hurt me, who knew that one would stick the most." 

The sheriff took Dirk's hand and stroked the palm with his thumb. 

Dirk almost choked because of the built up emotion. He looked down at their hands. "What are you doing?"

"Helping," Hobbs answered simply. "That alright with you?"

Dirk grinned and nodded in response.


	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk admits that he has a crush.

"And then we went back in time!" Dirk excitingly explained their last case to Hobbs.

"Huh," Hobbs continued stroking Dirk's hand, "That sounds confusing."

Dirk smiled wide. "I know, right!?"

Hobbs listened to the rest of Dirk's tale, content in just holding his hand and gazing at the energetic detective. 

Then he felt Dirk getting closer and closer. He pressed against his side, resting his head on Hobbs' shoulder. 

The sheriff swallowed, hoping Dirk didn't detect his nervousness.

"Then we saved Lydia Spring!" Dirk concluded. He looked at Hobbs expectantly, waiting for a reaction.

Hobbs caught on quickly. "Wow! What an amazing adventure."

"Yeah, it was," he reminisced, "Until I was captured by Blackwing."

Hobbs squeezed Dirk's hand and offered him a reassuring look. "We won't let them take you again."

Dirk knew that Hobbs couldn't guarantee that, but he appreciate the sentiment. 

The moment couldn't last though.

"Dirk!" Todd called out. 

"We're back!" announced Farah. 

"Hey, Sheriff!" Tina shouted, "Where you at?" 

The two reluctantly moved away from each other and got up to greet their friends.

"Hey, Tina," said Hobbs, "Whatcha find?"

"Ugh, nothing. It was a bust!" she answered, sounding defeated.

"We came back to regroup and hopefully find a better lead," Farah added.

"Right, right," said Dirk, appearing from behind Hobbs. "Let's get to work!"

Todd gave him a funny look that he couldn't 100% determine the nature of. Dirk made a note to ask about it later. 

The group huddled around the evidence. Hobbs' hand discreetly touched Dirk's lower back. The detective tried to ignore the butterflies forming in his stomach. 

 

"Hey, Dirk?" Todd appeared by his side later that night. "Can we talk?"

Dirk immediately perked up, "Yes! Talk! I have a lot I want to talk to you about now that you mention it! Great assisting, Todd!"

"Whoa, okay," Todd put his hands up, "You seem to be feeling better. Did taking that breather help?"

Dirk nodded. "Yes! It most certainly helped."

"Good... that's good." Todd glanced over at Hobbs, who was quietly typing on his computer. "Did, ah, did you hang out with Hobbs?"

Dirk blushed. "Yeah, we hanged out. I told him about our previous case! He's such a good listener."

Todd tried to hold back his laughter, but failed.

"What's so funny, Todd? Did I miss a joke?" Dirk asked, never wanting to miss out on a good joke.

"No, no. You didn't miss anything, don't worry. It's just, you seem... giddy?" 

Dirk suddenly felt self-conscious. "What - what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Todd reassured him. "I'm just curious, what else happened while we were gone? You- you looked all dreamy eyed earlier."

Dirk's face was now completely flushed. He grabbed Todd by his jacket and dragged him around the corner.

"Dirk? What the hell?" 

"Shhhh," Dirk hushed him, "We held hands, okay?"

Todd couldn't help himself, he began laughing again.

Dirk playfully hit his shoulder. "Stop that!"

The assistant caught his breath, "Sorry, sorry. You're acting like that's such a huge confession. It's cute."

Dirk hid his face in his hands. Todd carefully pulled them away. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. You're my best friend." 

Todd smiled. "That's right."

"I feel silly, Todd. He was just comforting me... but I think I might have a crush? He was so understanding of the whole holistic thing right from the get-go and he's so nice." Dirk confessed quickly, almost forgetting to breathe.

Tina cleared her throat, "Um, am I interrupting something?" 

Dirk sunk deeper into his embarrassment. 

"Yeah, actually," Todd awkwardly answered. 

Tina seemed stuck in place. "Can I help or should I scram?" she asked.

Todd looked over at Dirk, waiting for an indication. The detective silently nodded.

"I think you can help, Tina," Todd replied. 

 

"Wait, seriously?" Tina couldn't believe it. "You like Hobbs?"

"Yes, for the third time. Yes." Dirk was already regretting his admission. They settled on the couch half an hour ago and Tina's excitement was still in full gear. 

She practically squealed. "Sheriff hasn't gotten action in years, this is perfect!"

Dirk's eyes visibly widened.

Todd quickly intervened. "Uh, Tina? I don't think those are Dirk's intentions quite yet."

"Oh, sorry. Getting ahead of myself," she apologized. "Anyway, I think he'd totally be interested." She waggled her eyebrows at Dirk.

Dirk giggled. "Thanks, Tina."


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk asks Hobbs out on a date.

Todd and Tina talked outside, where they believed to be out of earshot.

"We need to get them together!" Tina declared.

"Get who together?" asked Farah.

Todd jumped back, "Jesus, I didn't hear you come over here."

"Dirk and Hobbs," Tina answered nonchalantly.

"Tina!" Todd cautioned, "We're supposed to keep this on the down low. 

"You weren't going to fill me in?" Farah questioned, arms folded.

"No, I was," Todd clarified, "I was going to ask for Dirk's permission first though." He glared at Tina.

Tina put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. That was a dick move."

"So..." Farah interjected, "We're going to simultaneously solve this case and play matchmaker?" 

"Yep!" said Tina.

 

When the three entered the station they saw Dirk sitting on Hobbs' desk, laughing at something the sheriff said.

"You're so funny, Sherlock," Dirk giggled.

"See! I have stories too!" He laughed, resting his hand on Dirk's knee.

The two of them didn't even notice the others come in, too invested in each other. 

Farah eyed them, then glanced back at Todd and Tina. "You sure they need our help?"

"Huh, first name basis..." Tina commented.

Todd motioned towards the door. "We should leave them alone for a bit, right?"

Farah nodded in agreement.

"Can't we just tell them to get a room?" Tina pointed out. 

"I'm not sure that's the best way to go about it. We should be more sensitive-" Farah was cut off by the sound of Tina's wolf whistle. 

"Yeah, I should have expected that." Farah sighed.

Dirk turned his head around. "Oh, hello!" he greeted them cheerfully. 

Hobbs didn't remove his hand this time. Knowing Tina well enough to recognize her teasing as support. A sense of bravery came over him. 

"Whatcha two up to?" Tina asked.

Dirk hummed, "Just looking over some case notes." He brushed his hand against Sherlock's.

Farah smirked, "Must have been some hilarious notes, huh?" 

Hobbs cleared his throat. "Well, I was also telling Dirk about my first year on the job. I got into some shenanigans back then." 

"You definitely did," Dirk bit his lip before continuing, "You should, um, tell me more about it later. Maybe we could take a break and stop by the pub in town?"

Hobbs was in awe. Did Dirk just ask him out? In front of everyone no less? "Yeah, I'd like that." 

Dirk suddenly remembered the rest of them were still there. "Anyway... we should get some work done before then."

"Right, right," Hobbs agreed. 

"Looks like Dirk's got it handled after all," Todd realized.

Later that night...

"Two Sam Adams please," Hobbs ordered for them. "Want some fries or something?"

"Yes, please!" Dirk tried to keep his excitement at bay. Dates were uncommon occasions for him. 

The stools at the bar were crowded. They managed to find a quiet booth in the back. 

"Did you actually want to hear more of my rooky stories or do you want to talk about something else?" Hobbs wondered.

Dirk decided to answer honestly. "I don't mind what we talk about. I just wanted to spend more time with you." 

Hobbs was happily surprised. "Oh, okay then." 

"Can- can we hold hands again? If that's okay." Dirk wasn't sure how Hobbs felt about such things in public.

Hobbs reached his hand over the table. "Sounds good to me."

Fries and beer, a combination Dirk was now becoming fond of fueled their conversation. He usually went for sweeter drinks, but there was enough sweetness in tonight's company to contrast the drink's bitterness. 

 

They stayed until the last call bell rang.

"Gee, where did the time go?" Hobbs looked at his watch. 

"Do we have to head back?" Dirk didn't want the night to end just yet. 

Hobbs grabbed his jacket and thought for a moment. "I mean, we could take a walk."

"That won't be dangerous at this time?" Dirk questioned. He didn't have a good track record. 

Hobbs chuckled, "You'll be safe with me." He flashed Dirk his badge. "Plus this ol' thing helps."

"Okie dokie, sheriff." Dirk took Hobbs' hand and let the other man lead the way.

 

"It's late," Farah worried, "They should be back by now."

Todd was also worried, but trying to show it less. "I'm sure they're okay." He slowly sipped from his water bottle. 

"Relax, they're probably just making out somewhere," Tina reckoned before stuffing her mouth with gummy bears.

Todd almost spit out his drink. "Really? You think so?"

Tina let out a loud laugh. "Oh, yeah. You saw them earlier! The tension was dripping off them. They're totally making out."

Farah rolled her eyes. "Let me know when they get back, okay? I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Will do, Farah," said Todd.

"Nighty night, cutie!" Tina hollered as Farah left. 

 

Dirk was enjoying their walk through the park. However, it was significantly colder than he expected. 

Hobbs noticed Dirk shivering and offered him his jacket.

"No, it's okay," said Dirk.

"Don't be silly, you're shivering," the sheriff insisted. Dirk let Hobbs bundle him up. His hands lingered on the detective's shoulders. 

Hobbs stepped closer. "Hey, Dirk?"

"Hmm?" Dirk hummed happily, feeling much warmer now.

Hobbs tried not to dance around the subject. "I'd really like to kiss you right now. Would you like that?"

Dirk looked like a deer in headlights. He snapped out of it, realizing that yes, he would definitely like that.

"Yes, I- I would enjoy that." Dirk hoped he wouldn't mess this up. Kissing, like dating, was also an uncommon occasion for him. Between Blackwing and his detective work, there wasn't much time for those things.

Hobbs grinned and leaned forward. He caressed Dirk's cheek and jawline, appreciating every detail of his face. He gently pressed his lips against Dirk's. Hobbs' beard tickled Dirk's nose and chin. It was a sweet peck, innocent. 

That was, until they both craved more. Dirk wrapped his arms around Hobbs' neck, Hobbs gripped Dirk's hips for dear life. The sheriff nipped at his bottom lip, causing Dirk to let out a small moan. They continued kissing in the park for a few moments. 

The two separated from each other, taking a much needed breath.

"Whoa," said Hobbs. "I- ah, didn't expect that. I liked it! Don't get me wrong. Want to slow things down though?"

Dirk, also feeling overwhelmed, agreed, "You read my mind."

He kissed Hobbs cheek, then his lips, then leaned his forehead against the other man's. 

 

Todd was the only one left waiting up. He knew Dirk would do the same for him.

At 2am, the two finally returned. Hobbs fumbled with the keys to open the station. Instead, he ended up pinning Dirk against the door, kissing him desperately.

Todd loudly cleared his throat. 

Dirk turned around, smile plastered on his face. "Oh! Hi, Todd!" 

"Looks like you two had fun," Todd commented. 

Hobbs opened the door, looking sheepish. "Sorry, didn't think you'd still be up."

Todd shook his head. "I wanted to make sure you two got back safely. Things get weird during cases. Weird usually becomes dangerous."

Hobbs understood. "Of course. You're a good friend, Todd. Dirk here is lucky to have you."

Dirk was now jumping up and down. "Yes! Todd is wonderful! You are wonderful! This case is going to be wonderful!" 

"Okay, okay. Yes, everything is wonderful. Let's get you to bed," Hobbs tried calming him by stroking his upper arms. It seemed to work. Dirk was now languid and leaning against the sheriff. He shot Todd a look of amusement. 

"He gets like this when he's tired, has a few drinks in him, and is... overexcited," Todd explained.

"I gathered that much," he chuckled. "Okay, Dirk. I'm going to pick you up now." 

Dirk giggled in response. 

Hobbs lifted him up bridal style, while Todd got the door to the back office.

"You're so strong," he muttered into Hobbs' neck. The sheriff laid him down on a cot and tucked him in. "Are you joining me for a cuddle, Sherlock?"

"While that's tempting, no," Hobbs told him, "Go to bed." He kissed Dirk on the forehead and turned off the light. 

Hobbs closed the door behind him and saw Todd waiting against the adjacent wall.

"He okay?" Todd asked. 

"Yeah, he's- he's perfect," the sheriff said, revealing more emotion than he intended. 

Todd looked pleased. "Good. I'll tell Farah and Tina you're both back."

Hobbs couldn't remember the last time he fell for someone this quickly. He hoped it would last.


	4. Love

After that night, the floodgate of affection seemed to open. Throughout the day, the two would casually touch one another.

Dirk leaned against Hobbs while he explained his case theories to the group. Hobbs reached for Dirk’s hand whenever things got weird, which they often did.

 

Then there were not so causal touches...

“Where are Dirk and Hobbs?” Todd looked around the station for them. He was even tempted to ask Panto and Bart at this point, making him question his self-preservation skills.

Tina shrugged. “I don’t know, man.”

He heard a thud from the evidence locker followed by… giggling?

Todd walked over and cracked the door open. He once again found himself interrupting a make out session. 

The assistant attempted to close the door quietly, but failed. There was a loud crack. Damn it. Hobbs immediately heard him and began babbling. 

“Oh gosh… I- um, gee, this is unprofessional. We were just checking on the, you know, the evidence.” He motioned his hands around the small space. “Sorry.”

The two were still tangled up together. Dirk offered him a coy smile. “Yeah, sorry.”

Todd face-palmed. “I don’t even know how to respond to this, so I’m just going to close the door now.” 

“You find them?” Tina wondered.

Todd ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

Farah was concerned that the two were distracted. They had a case to solve. When she brought it up, Dirk responded with something about the ways of the universe. To be fair, they seemed more focused after that discussion. 

 

“You happy, Hobbs?” Tina asked when it was just the two of them. They were outside the house while Dirk, Todd, and Farah took another look around. 

“Yeah, I’m happy," the sheriff told her. "I mean, this town has gone completely wacky, but I'm happy. Dirk, he's- ah, something else, you know?" 

Tina smirked. "Yeah, he's something else alright." 

Just then, Dirk exited the house. He began pacing on the porch while frantically waving his hands around. 

"Every time I think I've figured something out. Bam! The universe throws in another ingredient. That house is a death trap." Dirk wheezed. 

Todd and Farah followed closely behind. 

"Hey, take a deep breath," Todd put a hand on Dirk's back and shot Hobbs a look. He wanted backup. "We're going to solve this and find the boy. The universe, while unpredictable, has gotten us this far."

Hobbs followed his lead, "Want to check out the surrounding area? Maybe it'll clear your head."

Dirk nodded, "Yes, good idea. A holistic approach. Thank you." He smiled at both of them. 

 

The detective assumed they would all check out the surrounding area, but it was just him and Hobbs. Todd stayed back with Farah and Tina.

"So, I was wondering," said Hobbs, "After all this madness ends, if it ever ends that is... what's your plan?"

Dirk was puzzled. "My plan?"

"What I mean is, are you going to leave?" 

"Well, I don't know. It depends where the flow of the universe takes me."

Hobbs frowned. "So... you're probably going to leave?"

"Yes," the detective answered.

Hobbs stood up straighter and declared, "Well, I guess I'll just have to join you."

Dirk stopped in his tracks. "You- you want to come with me?"

"That okay?" Hobbs turned to face Dirk. 

"But, your job? Your life?" Dirk questioned, "You've only known me for a few days... you can't seriously just pack up and leave, can you?" 

"Isn't that exactly what your friend Todd did?" He pointed towards the porch where Todd stood.

"I suppose so, but-"

Hobbs interrupted, "I want to. Really."

Dirk fought back the tears. He wrapped his arms around Hobbs' neck and breathed in deeply.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible. 

Hobbs went weak in the knees. That phrase sounded so different from the first time he heard Dirk say it. 

"I... I love you too, Dirk." Hobbs couldn't believe he was already saying the L-word, but it was true. He loved him. He loved this ridiculous, eccentric, kind, adorable, and brilliant man.


End file.
